Me and A Certain Stupid Guy and My Singing Voice
by MorningEve
Summary: Like in the previous work, this is basically a "Me and My Stupid Brother and A Switch of Classrooms" from the Baka to Test Vol. 6.5 with many changes... such as Akihisa will be more involved in the story than Hideyoshi did in the original... As well, as how Yuuko actually sings a song, in which it has never addressed in the original series. I don't own Baka to Test series. Enjoy!
1. Ch 01 PI

**This is my first time to do a characterxanother character fanfiction story... And it happened that this is AkihisaxYuuko one...**

**By the way, Like in the previous (still on-going) work, this is an alternate story of one of the S.S. in Volume 6.5 (Me and My Stupid Brother and A Switch of Classrooms). Worry not though, I could work on other Baka to test pairings as well (such as one involving Toshimitsu Kubo's younger brother and Kouta 'Muttsulini' Tsuchiya's younger sister in Volume 10.5, as well as Aiko having more involvement in the Kouta's family in Volume 9.5 (?)) after the two stories I will be posting here. But for now, this is a AkihisaxYuuko one.**

**There are definitely great changes here when compared to the first work anyway.**

* * *

><p>Me and A Certain Stupid Guy and My Singing Voice<p>

_OPENING THEME Special Days Yuko Goto, Hitomi Nabatame and Ayahi Takagaki_

_ENDING THEME Hidamari no Gate __Jun Fukuyama, Hiro Shimono, Tsubasa Yonaga, Kazuma Horie_

_Third-Person Narration_

**27 July 2012; Tokyo Prefecture; Fumizuki High School; Headmaster's Room; 12:30PM – 1:00PM**

On this time, **Ms. Youko Takahashi **_(Fumizuki High School Class 2-A Homeroom Adviser) _is talking with **Ms. Kaoru Toudou **_(Fumizuki High School Headmaster)_, who is sitting on her chair, about something…

**MS. TOUDOU: **—That's how it is. I hope to film a promotional movie of Fumizuki High School through Class 2-A. What do you think, Takahashi-sensei?

**MS. TAKAHASHI **Yes, principal. I have no reasons to object.

**MS. TOUDOU: **(felt disappointed) Well, this really helps me out a lot. It's because of those idiots messing around recently that Fumizuki High School's rating has been falling down the slope…

**MS. TAKAHASHI: **(thought of something) I've kind of realized that.

**MS. TOUDOU: **Oh yes, I'm thinking of having a few students from A class perform in this. What do you think about it? Who should I choose to perform?

**MS. TAKAHASHI: **(looking at the list of Class 2-A students she is holding) In that case…I think it will be more appropriate to choose the 2nd year valedictorian Kirishima Shouko-san and the 2nd year salutatorian Kubo Toshimitsu-kun to lead the performance. However, the unfortunate thing is that both of them are not very sociable and don't really talk much.

**MS. TOUDOU: **(laughs merrily) It's unexpected of you to say that.

**MS. TAKAHASHI: **(seems mad) I'm just stating an objective view. I do know that I am not very affable after all, so I'm more familiar with such a thing.

**MS. TOUDOU: **(seems worried) Oh my. Are you angry? I'm sorry to you then. Please carry on.

**MS. TAKAHASHI: **(still looking at the list) No… Since you needed someone with good grades and social standing—I feel that the Student Council Secretary, Kinoshita Yuuko-san, would be a fine choice for the lead in this clip.

**MS. TOUDOU: **(nods) Fm fm, so she's the only candidate you choose? Are there no other students you'll choose?

**MS. TAKAHASHI: **We do have other choices, but there will be some accompanying risks.

**MS. TOUDOU: **Risks?

**MS. TAKAHASHI: **(still looking at the list) Yes. For example, our class has a student like Kudou Aiko who has outstanding grades too and is very outgoing…

**MS. TOUDOU: **(nods) Yes.

**MS. TAKAHASHI: **But with her as the lead in this, we might have to check on which words have to be censored from being aired to the public, and we may have to consider the use of mosaics after the film.

**MS. TOUDOU: **…I thought…Class 2-A students were the only normal one…

**MS. TAKAHASHI: **(snarks) Principal. I was making a joke.

**MS. TOUDOU: **(surprised) Your joke isn't funny at all, you know!?

**MS. TAKAHASHI: **(worried) Anyway, Kudou-san's attitude towards sex is more open and outgoing. I think she's not a suitable choice to represent the image of a school that promotes studying.

**MS. TOUDOU: **Is that so…then, let's have Kinoshita Yuuko-san be the lead. Can you please pass a message to her?

**MS. TAKAHASHI: **I understand.

**MS. TOUDOU: **Oh yes, how's this girl's singing?

**MS. TAKAHASHI: **(felt alerted) What do you mean?

**MS. TOUDOU: **We don't have many people in the choir. I want to let that child and Class 2-A sing the school anthem together with the choir, and that she stands at the front.

**MS. TAKAHASHI: **I don't really understand, but there shouldn't be any problems if it's her. Her twin brother Kinoshita Hideyoshi-kun is a member of Drama Club, and once performed an opera before. I feel that Yuuko-san, as the older sister, should have some great singing voice.

**MS. TOUDOU: **(impressed) That's nice. It feels good as the school headmaster to have such a perfectly outstanding student.

**MS. TAKAHASHI: **(smiles) Yeah. She has such irreproachable conduct, beauty, excellent grades, and is very sociable. Finding another exemplary student like her would be impossible.

**27 July 2012; Tokyo Prefecture; Fumizuki High School; Headmaster's Room; 2:00PM – 2:30PM**

While the classes had been continued until now, a female student (**Yuuko Kinoshita **_(Fumizuki High School Class 2-A Student) _had been called by Ms. Takahashi as an order from the headmaster. As the conversation goes on between the student and the headmaster…

**YUUKO: **Ah—? Me? (felt sad) Isn't it better if Prez or Kubo-kun to do this? They were academically better than me.

**MS. TOUDOU: **(speaks confidently) Yeah. But it has been decided that you will lead the Class 2-A for the promotional movie next Monday. So I'm expecting you to do your best, Kinoshita Yuuko-san. (smiles)

**YUUKO: **(nods; felt determined) I will do my best here, Ms. Headmaster…

**MS. TOUDOU: **Very well…

**MS. TAKAHASHI: **Besides, I can only ask you for this, Kinoshita-san. We really hoped that you could perform this promotional movie for the school. (smiles genuinely)

**YUUKO: **(worried) But… I don't have any idea what am I really going to do?

**MS. TOUDOU: **You should lead the singing of the anthem of the Fumizuki High School's anthem. It is as simple as that.

**YUUKO: **(shocked) Ah—! (Ms. Takahashi then looks at Yuuko)

**MS. TOUDOU: **(notices Yuuko) Student Council Secretary, is there something that bothers you?

**YUUKO: **(worried for herself) T-That's not it, Ms. Headmaster. (shouts) Of course, I-I'm good at it!

**MS. TOUDOU: **Very well said, Student Council Secretary (smiles) We will expecting such great performance from next week.

**YUUKO: **(felt nervous) Y-Yes, Ms. Headmaster, Takahashi-sensei… (worries about something) _Singing, eh? What should I do?..._

_OPENING THEME was played…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<em>**

**Yuuko will going to sing the promotional movie on Monday (30 July 2012). Yuuko happens to hate singing (But we really have not hear her singing anything)... What would she gonna do? Asking some help from Hideyoshi? Or is there anything else than what we see in the original LN?**

**Let's find out in the next chapter what happens. Good day!**


	2. Ch 01 PII (and Baka to Test and SAO)

**27 October 2014; Place Unknown; Time Unknown**

_Two people (Me and a friend) were watching the Sword Art Online II: Caliber Arc Episode 16: King of the Frost Giants in a certain website. Then while watching the scene where Kirito (**Kazuto Kirigaya **(Sword Art Online Main Protagonist)and his party fighting the yellow minotaur-like Beast-type sub-boss in full force, that friend, who happens to be a fan of Baka to Test series and an AkihisaXMizuki told me this..._

**_FRIEND:_**_ Hey, [MorningEve], since we are watching Sword Art Online here, I think it is possible to work on a Baka To Test version of Sword Art Online, by replacing the characters of SAO with respective Baka characters... (felt interested)_

**_ME:_**_ Eh? Really? Would that work?_

**_FRIEND: _**_Yeah! _(shrugs his/her shoulders) _but there would be one problem about that.__  
><em>

**_ME: _**_(seems clueless) What is it, [friend]?_

**_FRIEND: _**_Mizuki cannot be Asuna for Akihisa being Kirito. (felt sad)__  
><em>

**_ME: _**_(thinks) Hmm... Why not?_

**_FRIEND: _**_She {Mizuki Himeji} needs to die first in order to make Akihisa to go into a state of depression for a while, like the members of Black Cats of Full Moon and Sachi's death._

**_ME:_**_ (felt worried) Oh. I remember. That's not good honestly._

**_FRIEND: _**_Yeah. _

**_ME:_**_ Then do you have any guess on who would be Asuna for Akihisa in the storyline?_

**_FRIEND:_**_ I do. I am not sure if that would actually work, but there is one... that older sister of Hideyoshi._

**_ME:_**_ You mean Yuuko Kinoshita? (friend nods; I think of something for a while) She {Yuuko} actually fits as Asuna in the story, why not?_

**_FRIEND:_**_ (shouts) But that is not an AkihisaXMizuki fanfic! (I laugh weakly) Besides, I do not know how to work on an AkihisaXYuuko fanfic... Then how about you, [MorningEve]? You are currently working on that pairing now... So do you want to work on it?_

**_ME: _**_Hmm... I am not sure... But if there would be some time, I'll try, [friend] (then I suggest something) How about in the Fairy Dance Arc? Mizuki will fit as Asuna there, with that 'saving the princess' scenario._

**_FRIEND: _**_(saying something) But you might forget Suguha, the one with the biggest bust among Kirito's harem._

**_ME:_**_ Is that a requirement? (realizes) But, yeah, it would be hard to find someone fitting as Suguha, other than Mizuki._

**_FRIEND:_**_ So Asuna is Yuuko no matter what._

**_ME:_**_ How about Minami Shimada, the other girl for Akihisa in the original storyline?_

**_FRIEND:_**_ Lisbeth. Otherwise, she must die too along with Hideyoshi, Muttsulini, Aiko, Mizuki and Kubo, as members of Black Cats of Full Moon._

**_ME:_**_ That's not really good, [friend]. How about Yuuji and Shouko?_

**_FRIEND:_**_ I am not sure where to put them... I guess Thinker and Yuriel since they are married after the SAO incident._

**_ME:_**_ Wait a second (thinks for a while, and realizes something) Do you remember about the SAO Episode 6? That girl who had killed by the Laughing Coffin... That person named Griselda whose real name is Yuuko... She looks like Baka to Test's Yuuko, from hairstyle, and her preferred equipment. {Fact: Death Gun/Sterben is one of those three members of LC who attacked the Divine Dragon Alliance members before Kirito arrives at Griselda's grave}_

**_FRIEND: _**_(thinks too) Yeah... That Griselda...__  
><em>

**_ME: _**_But to think about it, the personality of Baka to Test's Yuuko is different from that of Sword Art Online's Yuuko. So I guess there would be some solutions on that problem._

**_FRIEND:_**_ (pauses) Then, so what, [MorningEve]? Are you going to do it?_

**_ME:_**_ Hmm... Let's see..._

_Then the two of us continued watching the episode, on the scene where Asuna saved the party using a Light-Type Magic Sword Skill to the yellow minotaur before it attacks..._

* * *

><p><strong>So that's what happened on that time when one of my friends and I had talked about some stuff of doing fanfic about having Baka to Test characters getting involved in Sword Art Online storyline. As of now, this is what I thought...<strong>

**AINCRAD ARC**

**Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya = Akihisa Yoshii**

**Asuna Yuuki = Yuuko Kinoshita (it is given that Hideyoshi had died in SAO incident, so the popularity of Hideyoshi shifts to Yuuko, thus her joining to 'Knights of the Blood' guild)**

**Sachi = Mizuki Himeji**

**Rika "Lisbeth" Shinozaki = either Minami Shimada or Hiromi Nakabayashi (because of the "Foul Play" fanfic) will do**

**Members of 'Black Cats of Full Moon' Guild = Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Kouta Tsuchiya, Yuuji Sakamoto, Shouko Kirishima, Aiko Kudou, Toshimitsu Kubo, Mizuki Himeji, Minami Shimada, Akihisa Yoshii (with Akihisa, Yuuji and Shouko being the only ones survived the trap incident, and after that, Yuuji becomes enraged at Akihisa about that and parts ways with him... and decides to build the Liberation Army, with Shouko as his aide)**

**Keiko 'Silica' Ayano = Hazuki Shimada (if only she is 13 rather than 11)**

**Ryotarou 'Klein' Tsuboi = Yukihiro Kanba (one of the students of Tenguihama Academy mentioned in Collaboration Anthology 2: Book Girl Ascends the Stairway of the Gargoyles and Idiots light novel)**

**Andrew Gilbert 'Agil' Mills = Maybe... Souichi 'Ironman' Nishimura.**

**'Kuradeel' = ?**

**Kayaba 'Heathcliff' Akihiko = decides to not change him to any Baka to Test character**

**AI Yui = decides to not change her to any Baka to Test character as well**

**'Yuriel' = Shouko Kirishima**

**'Thinker' = Yuuji Sakamoto**

**FAIRY DANCE ARC (Given that the condition of dying in SAO game means _you can no longer log in into the game through NerveGear or AmuSphere, rather than dying in real life. _It is better than dying though, or not, in case of Mizuki and Minami once they knew Akihisa is with Yuuko now)**

****Kazuto 'Kirito' Kirigaya = Akihisa Yoshii (in both cases)****

******Asuna 'Titania' Yuuki = Yuuko Kinoshita/Mizuki Himeji (if one would work on Fairy Dance arc ONLY)******

******Suguha 'Lyfa' Kirigaya = Mizuki Himeji/Minami Shimada ******(if one would work on Fairy Dance arc ONLY)************

************Shinichi 'Recon' Nagatha = Toshimitsu Kubo (in both cases)************

************Sugou 'Oberon' Nobuyuki = decides not to change him to any Baka to Test character/Masaharu Takashiro ******(if one would work on Fairy Dance arc ONLY)******************

************'Eugene' = Souichi 'Ironman' Nishimura************

************'Sakuya' = Aoi Kogure************

************'Alicia Rue' = Aiko Kudou************

**PHANTOM BULLET ARC/CALIBER ARC/MOTHER'S ROSARIO ARC**

******Kazuto 'Kirito' Kirigaya = Akihisa Yoshii******

******Shino 'Sinon' Asada = Reika Kanda (the girl mentioned in one of the chapters of Baka to Test Volume 10.5)******

******Shouichi 'Sterben/Death Gun I' Shinkawa = ************decides not to change him to any Baka to Test character******************

******Kyouji 'Spiegel/Death Gun II' Shinkawa = ************decides not to change him to any Baka to Test character******************

******Atsushi 'Johnny Black/Death Gun III' Kanamoto = ************decides not to change him to any Baka to Test character******************

************Asuna 'Erika' Yuuki = Yuuko Kinoshita************

************Suguha 'Lyfa' Kirigaya = Mizuki Himeji************

**************Rika 'Lisbeth' Shinozaki = Minami Shimada or Hiromi Nakabayashi**************

****************Keiko 'Silica' Ayano = Hazuki Shimada****************

**Ryotarou 'Klein' Tsuboi = Yukihiro Kanba**

**Seijirou 'Chrysheight' Kikuoka = ******************decides not to change him to any Baka to Test character********************

********************Yuuki 'Zekken' Konno = decides not to changer her to any Baka to Test character (Yuuki Yuuki or Yuuki Kinoshita? Both names will do.)********************

********************I haven't read the ALICIZATION ARC that much yet so I have not decided to replace certain characters with the Baka to Test ones. Otherwise, Kirito and the others will stay as who they are in PHANTOM BULLET ARC/CALIBER ARC.********************

********************So just in case, what are your opinions on this? Do you agree on this, or is there any better suggestion than the listed above? Either put your opinions on the Reviews section or PM me...********************

********************For now, let's continue the story...********************

* * *

><p><strong>27 July 2012; Tokyo Prefecture; Fumizuki High School; Class 2-A's Room; 4:00PM – 4:10PM<strong>

The classes are over for the Class 2-A, so do with the other classes. On the time…

**AKIRA: **(**Akira Tanaka **_(Fumizuki High School Class 2-F Student)_) (being a member of the inquisition group FFF, announces something through the speakers being put around the corridors of the school building) NOT GOOD! SUGAWA ESCAPED TO THE NEXT CLASSROOM!

**YOSHIMUNE: **(**Yoshimune Kondou **_(Fumizuki High School Class 2-F Student)_) (as he and many other members of the FFF run through the Class 2-A corridor, from Class 2-A students' POV) THAT SWINE BASTARD…! SO THE RUMORS OF HIM BREAKING THE IRONBLOOD PACT OF THE FFF BY ALMOST EXCHANGING NUMBERS WITH CLASS2-D'S TAMANO-SAN WAS TRUE…!? LISTEN UP! THAT GUY'S NO LONGER OUR LEADER. HE'S A HERETIC! FIND HIM AND FINISH HIM OFF!

_**FFF GROUP**_**: **ROGER THAT! PLEASE GIVE INSTRUCTIONS!

**AKIRA: **SQUADS A-E, ONCE YOU FIND HIM, BRING HIM TO THE INQUISITION! ALSO, DON'T FORGET TO DELETE THE RECORDED NUMBERS! THERE'S THE CHANCE THAT THEY MAY HAVE EXCHANGED NUMBERS! SQUADS F-G, USE ANY MEANS YOU CAN THINK OF TO SPREAD SLANDER ABOUT HIM! BE ESPECIALLY VICIOUS TO D CLASS! SQUAD H, GO FIND FUNAKOSHI-SENSEI! WE MUST DEFINITELY TEACH THAT TRAITOR WHAT THE GRAVEYARD OF A HUMAN LIFE IS!

_**FFF GROUP**_**: **ROGER THAT! (continues running around the corridor to find Ryu Sugawa)

Everyone inside the room for Class 2-A are rather surprised with what had happened outside, as the students are preparing their things as they are about to go home…

**MIHO: **(**Miho Satou **_(Fumizuki High School Class 2-A Student)_) (laughs weakly) Haha… As expected, something like this would happen once again. I could only wonder when this will stop.

**AIKO: **(**Aiko Kudou **_(Fumizuki High School Class 2-A Student)_) This is the one of the reasons most of the students doesn't even find someone to be loved until now. Not even Prez towards Class 2-F's Sakamoto-kun.

**SHOUKO: **(**Shouko Kirishima **_(Fumizuki High School Class 2-A Student)_) …Don't worry. One of these days, we will be end up together no matter what, and no one will stop me. (both Miho and Aiko are smiling at the President, eavesdropping about it.)

**NANA: **(**Nana Youta **_(Fumizuki High School Class 2-A Student)_) Anyway, (to Yuuko, who was about to leave) Kinoshita-san, do your best on leading our promotional movie next week! It would be a great opportunity. (smiles)

**YUUKO: **(surprised upon hearing it) Ah—! Y-Yeah, I will do my best on that day. Y-You should see it! (sighed and felt nervous, worried about something)

**AIKO: **(looks at Yuuko) What's the matter, Yuuko-chan? You seemed to be nervous…

**SHOUKO: **…Is there any problem, Yuuko?

**YUUKO: **(thought to herself, bows down) _Even everyone in Class 2-A are expecting me to do this successfully… If only I could only have the talent to sing instead of having the talent to study now until Monday… Besides, if it isn't…_

_**SHOUKO: **_(from Yuuko's thoughts) _…Everyone has their own weaknesses._

_**NANA: **_(from Yuuko's thoughts) _Kinoshita-san, you were not good at singing__? That's unexpected—_

_**SHIZURI: **_(**Shizuri Saegusa **_(Fumizuki High School Class 3-A Student and Student Council President) _(from Yuuko's thoughts) _Oh, Yuuko-san. I thought you were good at anything, that I will offer my position to you through next election of officers. But, I guess... I will find someone else much better._

**YUUKO: **(thought to herself) _Even Saegusa-kaichou will definitely say that. I don't want that to happen! _(responses to Aiko and Shouko's worries for her) O-Of course not, Prez—!

**NANA: **(smiles) Well then… We will have high hopes on this, Kinoshita-san!

**AIKO: **(smiles) If you have problems, we are here to help.

**SHOUKO: **…We believe you can do this…

**YUUKO: **(surprised on what the others had told her, then she answers) Y-Yes, I-I can do this! _They sure really are supportive on this. _(looked away from her classmates)

**27 July 2012; Tokyo Prefecture; Fumizuki High School; Fumizuki High School Old Building 2****nd**** Floor Corridor; 4:20PM – 4:30PM**

As Yuuko is walking in the corridor near Class 2-E's room, reading a music sheet of the school's anthem, some members of the inquisition group FFF are continuously searching for their leader (**Ryuu Sugawa **_(Fumizuki High School Class 2-F Student)_), who had just become a heretic…

**TAKASHI: **(**Takashi Katou **_(Fumizuki High School Class 2-F Student)_) (running along with Kouji) The heretic's on the auditorium?!

**KOUJI: **(**Kouji Yokomizo **_(Fumizuki High School Class 2-F Student)_) (running along with Takashi) Yes! It is obviously the last place he may possibly hide!

As the two Class 2-F students are sighting Yuuko, who seems rather focus on what she was reading right now, Kouji then speaks…

**YUUKO: **(continues trying to understand the music sheet, felt worried to herself) …

**KOUJI: **(to Takashi) Isn't that girl Kinoshita Yuuko-san of Class 2-A?

**TAKASHI: **(to Kouji) Yes, so…

**KOUJI: **(seems determined) I'll have to do it this time…

**TAKASHI: **(surprised) Eh?! You will end up betraying us again if you really want to do it!

**KOUJI: **No matter what! I want to succeed here just after we find the betrayer!

**TAKASHI: **So… after failing to Kinoshita Hideyoshi, you are going to court to his sister, who is one of the best students of the school. You sure have guts.

**KOUJI: **I'll have to do my best to impress her! (Takashi just sighed).

Eventually, someone (**Akihisa Yoshii **_(Fumizuki High School Class 2-F Student)_) is seen by the two FFF members walking towards Yuuko's path, lifting two boxes (of test papers for the First Trimester Major Examinations), along with his summoned being, who lifts another three boxes of test papers, thanks to Akihisa's Punishment Inspector status.

**AKIHISA: **(sighed) Man... Why am I really the only one who had been lifting these things…? I can't even see what is in front of me.(his avatar nodded as he also felt the pain in lifting those boxes as well) If it wasn't because of Sugawa-kun's betrayal— Eh? (as he sees Takashi and Kouji passing him on his side, then he realized something) So Sugawa-kun is really hard to catch this time… He sure is in danger of receiving the verdict from the other members. (smiles)

**TAKASHI: **(shouts at Akihisa) Hey, Yoshii! Watch your step!

**AKIHISA: **(shouts) Eh? What do you mean?!

On this time, Akihisa and Yuuko are just about few meters away with one another when he said that… Yuuko, on the other hand…

**YUUKO: **_How should I understand this? Besides, isn't it being better if a member of the School Chorale doing this?_ (sighed, after reading some lines) _Should I just rather accept defeat from here? _(shakes her head, as she refuses to surrender and looks at the surroundings through the window) _No no!… If I do that, they will just be more suspecting._

Then…

BAM!

Yuuko fell on the ground after being hit by some boxes, which she didn't even bother to notice because of her focus to the school anthem's music sheet.

**YUUKO: **(felt hurt) It still hurts… (speaks to the person whom she had been collided with) What the—?! What the heck are you looking!? (then she realizes that the person she collides is none other than Akihisa) Huh? Y-Yoshii-kun?

Akihisa, who was also fallen on the ground with the boxes scattered around the two of them, felt hurt and speaks to the person.

**AKIHISA: **(felt hurt as well) Ouch… (speaks to the person whom he had been collided with) That hurts. (looking at Yuuko) Kinoshita-san?

**YUUKO: **(looking at Akihisa) _Yoshii Akihisa-kun… He's a famous person in our year… or rather, in our school. He's been called an 'idiot' by anyone because of what he does all, no… almost all the time… honestly, he has quite the decent appearance, so this is a pity… _(then she remembered something from a past)

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>

**Honestly, the introduction is longer than I could expect and is longer than the chapter itself. But I think I just decided the Baka to Test's SAO thing should be put on this chapter, just for convenience and some other thoughts.**

**Next chapter...**

**KIRITO the Black Swordsman: **_Starburst Stream!_

**ASUNA the Lightning Flash: **_Mother's Rosario!_

**MIYUKI SHIBA the Snow Queen:** _Inferno!_

**and some references from a certain Baka to Test doujin and a certain arcade fighting game.**_  
><em>

**See you in next chapter and have a nice day!**


	3. Ch 01 PIII Yuuko's Side

**Yeah, that _Baymax_ really works! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>It has been a month since I wrote this storyline. Well, it has been awhile when I did this. Well, for four reasons (1. Studies; 2. 'Sword Art Online storyline, Baka to Test characters, Log Horizon gameplay'; 3. 'Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology gameplay, Fire Emblem characters'; 4. '****** ***** ********' x Baka to Test [Can you guess that <strong>****** ***** ********? CLUE: Begin Plavsky Particle Dispersal]<strong>) I forgot to put this here [Should have to focus on one of these four reasons, which happens to be the #1, fortunately and unfortunately]. But for now, here we go.  
><strong>

**Yuuko's Side**

**[Yeah, Asuna, Kirito and many others are here too.]**

* * *

><p><strong>27 July 2012; Tokyo Prefecture; Fumizuki High School; Fumizuki High School Old Building 2<strong>**nd**** Floor Corridor; 4:20PM – 4:30PM**

BAM!

Yuuko fell on the ground after being hit by some boxes, which she didn't even bother to notice because of her focus to the school anthem's music sheet.

**YUUKO: **(felt hurt) It still hurts… (speaks to the person whom she had been collided with) What the—?! What the heck are you looking!? (then she realizes that the person she collides is none other than Akihisa) Huh? Y-Yoshii-kun?

Akihisa, who was also fallen on the ground with the boxes scattered around the two of them, felt hurt and speaks to the person.

**AKIHISA: **(felt hurt as well) Ouch… (speaks to the person whom he had been collided with) That hurts. (looking at Yuuko) Kinoshita-san?

**YUUKO: **(looking at Akihisa) _Yoshii Akihisa-kun… He's a famous person in our year… or rather, in our school. He's been called an 'idiot' by anyone because of what he does all, no… almost all the time… honestly, he has quite the decent appearance, so this is a pity… As I think about him, I do remember those times that, during this school year, I had been staying with him thrice in his home to help him in his study habits whenever Hideyoshi asked me to look over him on his behalf since my brother sometimes couldn't make it because of his duty as a member of our school's Drama Club, or when I decided to do so once in my own will in helping him somehow or when the Student Council asked me to do so… On that only time when I decided to do so, after a seven long hours of studying… _(scene changes to a different setting)

_**09 June 2012; Tokyo Prefecture; Yoshii Residence; Residence's Living Room; 5:00PM – 5:15PM**_

'_**KIRITO': **__(__**Kazuto 'Kirito' Kirigaya **__(character from Sword Art Online series)) _(shouts, sounds only) Let's finish this!... Starburst Stream!

'_**ASUNA': **__(__**Asuna Yuuki **__(character from Sword Art Online series)) _(shouts, sounds only) I had inherited this skill in order to protect someone dear!... Mother's Rosario!

Akihisa and Yuuko are playing a certain two-dimensional/2-D arcade fighting game in a certain game console. 'The Flash' Asuna, whom Yuuko uses in this match, was then defeated by 'The Black Swordsman' Kirito, whom Akihisa uses in that match. Also, a large box containing a cake [that she bought for them to eat together] was placed on top of a table near them. Then…

_**YUUKO: **_(seems determined, yet gets embarrassed as she loses ten out of ten consecutive matches in this game) Another match!

_**AKIHISA: **_(seems annoyed by her determination) Eh? You still want to go at it…? It is already 5:00PM.

_**YUUKO: **_(still determined) Of course! You plan to just flee after winning!?

As the battle between Kuroyukihime (_**Kuroyukihime **__(a character from Accel World series)_)/ Haruyuki Arita (_**Haruyuki Arita **__(a character from Accel World series)_) [used by Akihisa] and Miyuki Shiba _(__**Miyuki Shiba **__(a character from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei series)_)/ Tatsuya Shiba _(__**Tatsuya Shiba **__(a character from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei series)_) [used by Yuuko], Akihisa then looks closely to Yuuko's face…

_**YUUKO: **_(as Akihisa looks at her face closely, seems aware of what he thinks) What...

_**AKIHISA: **_(surprised) Eh? N-No… It is nothing…!

_**YUUKO: **_(speaks confidently) You seem like you want to say that I share the same face as Hideyoshi.

_**AKIHISA: **_(thinks) …Am I really that easy to read?...

_**YUUKO: **_(explains to Akihisa) There are times when even our relatives look upon us that way.

_**AKIHISA: **_(suggests something) You have already looked a whole lot, so it might be better to change it to something unique for yourself, I thought.

_**YUUKO: **_(felt slightly angry) So, are you saying that I should change it since Hideyoshi is more attractive than me, Yoshii-kun?

_**AKIHISA: **_(smiles shyly) No, that's not it, Kinoshita-san. (seems to be flustered) Isn't it better for you to try something better about it? It might be even look well for you.

_**YUUKO: **_(flustered) Ah… (closes her eyes) Anyway, put your focus on the game. I won't be losing this time.

_**AKIHISA: **_(smiles confidently) I won't be losing just yet eith— Eh? (looks at Yuuko, whose hands, along with the console controller, are now on her lap, and since she wears a skirt, he looks closely at her hands moving near her skirt) Hmm… (gets flustered a little more when he thinks about it)

In-game…

'_**MIYUKI': **_(speaks coldly) Inferno!… (executes her Level 1 Impact Skill Inferno to Kuroyukihime) Pray that you will retain your pitiful lives.

'_**KUROYUKIHIME': **_(falls on the ground) I can't… I can't believe this… (loses consciousness)

With that, the so-called 'Snow Queen' Miyuki Shiba finally defeats the so-called 'Princess Snow Black' Kuroyukihime…

Back to the reality…

_**YUUKO: **_(as Akihisa sees Yuuko's hands getting closer to her skirt, Yuuko stops playing and eventually hugs Akihisa in happiness) I won!

_**AKIHISA: **_(shocked as she actually did something unexpected from him) Bmpfh…!?

_**YUUKO: **_(still hugging Akihisa tightly and happily, with his head on her [A-cup] chest) Geez, you got too full of yourself, Yoshii-kun!

_**AKIHISA: **_(still shocked) Mpfh, mpf…! (finally speaks properly) W-Wait a sec, K-Kinoshita-san… You…

_**YUUKO: **_(realizes something out of her happiness) Ah. (shocked too when she actually did it as well, making her to feel much more flustered afterwards)

Then both of them turned away from each other for a while out of their flustered thoughts. After that…

_**YUUKO: **_(still flustered) Ah… Y-Yoshii-kun… I—

_**AKIHISA: **_(comments out of his flustered thoughts) K-Kinoshita-san really is amazing, huh?

_**YUUKO: **_Eh?

_**AKIHISA: **_(laughs shyly even he is still flustered with what happened on them) I kind of planned to take the game seriously, but I've already ended up losing… You are smart as expected…

_**YUUKO: **_(surprised) Ugh… W-What's with that… That was just unfair!

_**AKIHISA: **_(seems clueless and nervous) W-What is it, Kinoshita-san?

_**YUUKO: **_(shouts) It's nothing! (looks at Akihisa) Besides, I'm still completely losing overall.

_**AKIHISA: **_(smiles weakly) T-Then, w-what do you want now?

_**YUUKO: **_You see, I don't believe in stopping before I win here. 1-10, was it?

_**AKIHISA: **_A-Ah…

_**YUUKO: **_(speaks confidently) Anyway, even with a handicap, I'll keep going until I win 10 more times at the very least.

_**AKIHISA: **_(smiles, then looks at Yuuko) You sure really are very competitive, even in these kind of things.

_**YUUKO: **_O-Of course, it is always what is within me after all!

_**AKIHISA: **_(thinks about something) Hmmm… (once he realizes about something, he speaks confidently) Well then, show me what you are really capable of, Kinoshita-san. (smiles genuinely)

_**YUUKO: **_Yeah… I will win here once again, Yoshii-kun!

The game continues with Akihisa using Taiga Aisaka (_**Taiga Aisaka **__(a character from Toradora! Series)_)/Ryuuji Takasu (_**Ryuuji Takasu **__(a character from Toradora! series)_) and Yuuko using Yukina Sumeragi (_**Yukina Sumeragi **__(a character from Strike the Blood series)_)/Kojou Akatsuki _(__**Kojou Akatsuki **__(a character from Strike the Blood series)_)… Then Yuuko narrates the situations that had happened on that time.

**YUUKO: **(narrates) _After that, I became interested to that game we played, and all of the other games he suggested for me to play. As Yoshii-kun had said to me, I'm a very competitive person. But…_

At some time, when they are eating the cake she baked for the two of them…

_**AKIHISA: **_(after swallowing a piece of the cake he ate) Ah… Kinoshita-san…

_**YUUKO: **_What is it, Yoshii-kun?

_**AKIHISA: **_I was wondering about this for a while now. Why do you seem to like challenges like that?

_**YUUKO: **_(widened her eyes) W-What are saying that all of a sudden?!

_**AKIHISA: **_I just thought that there should be a reason you had been like that. (seems curious)

_**YUUKO: **_Hmm… I… (thinks; but none had entered on her mind) I… don't have any idea. (looks away) Then why are actually asking such question to me?

_**AKIHISA: **_Well, I had thought of something when you said about your competence on anything, even in the ESB system, but it might not be important…

_**YUUKO: **_(curious) Then, what is it, Yoshii-kun?

_**AKIHISA: **_I didn't say anything, Kinoshita-san… (changes topic) By the way, this cake is really delicious. You seemed really to be very unique among the girls I know by far…

_**YUUKO: **_What do you mean by that?

_**AKIHISA: **_Usually the girls I knew can't cook food very well… You may seem to be an exception, I thought.

_**YUUKO: **_Are you trying to say that I'm stupid like you?!

_**AKIHISA: **_Ah… (laughs weakly, then the conversation continues as Yuuko narrates the past)

Yuuko continuously narrates as the events took place such as the two buying the game they played in a gaming store, and Akihisa joining Yuuko as she arrived back to Kinoshita residence, much to Hideyoshi's surprise.

**YUUKO: **_After that, everything seemed to be normal for us to talk formally and to do things better even with our differences… It seemed like we used to this…_

**27 July 2012; Tokyo Prefecture; Fumizuki High School; Fumizuki High School Old Building 2****nd**** Floor Corridor; 4:35PM – 4:45PM**

At some time, the two had fixed things that had been scattered on the floor around them.

**YUUKO: **(still on thoughts, as she is currently helping Akihisa in putting the papers into the boxes) _Come to think of it, I am always this competitive to any task whenever possible… But by that time, I do not know what I should answer to that 'idiot'… That seems to be the reason I thought we used to these kinds of things...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, I will continue posting the next episodeepisode for next week... By the way, the next episode will be from Akihisa's side of this episode.  
><strong>

**NOTE: This episode has a reference from a certain Baka to Test doujin.**

**For now, I will try to upload some of the sample episodes of my current work New World Online, which has similar storyline as the Sword Art Online, but the characters are from Baka to Test (and some from Sword Art Online [like Agil, Heathcliff and Yui], from Gakko no Kaidan [like Yukihiro Kanba and Yuuko Kokonoe, which will be renamed as Yuiko Kokonoe just in case, and from Book Girl [like Amano Touko] for now) and the gameplay was derived from Log Horizon [with some few changes from it] (the #2 in the reasons)**

**Well, what was Akihisa's thought when Yuuko visits him in her own will? See you in the next chapter/episode!  
><strong>


	4. Ch 01 PIII Akihisa

**Good day. Well then, here we... but before that...**

**to A-Plus Cassiopeia I did put a lot of references from the other series. However, as I said in the author's notes in Chapter 2, I'll be giving references from 'a certain Baka to Test doujin and a certain arcade fighting game'. Just in case you wonder, said fighting game is the _Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax_, where popular Dengeki Bunko characters made their appearances there, such as Kirito, Asuna, Miyuki, Tatsuya, Aisaka, Ryuuji, and many more. Worry not though, these characters are only making cameo/short appearances here... Although there will be some characters from other series that will make cameos as well as time goes by (just like how a certain animated series under a certain franchise making some shout-outs from other series of the same franchise. Yeah, just like that)...  
><strong>

**to**** SamuraiVampireHunterJCT Yeah, I just noticed that the author of that Baka x SAO happens to be the same author of Foul Play. I didn't noticed that honestly prior to your comment. But in my planned storyline, almost just a very few characters from SAO (like Agil, since I can't find a good counterpart from the Baka to Test series) will make their appearances. So it might be different. By the way, Akihisa and Hiromi can become like that in _Foul Play_ if only they had focused for each other.**

**to Rikalukizi**** Said doujin is the two-chapter doujin _Baka to Test to Benkyoukai _(the second of two chapters, to be specific)_. _But these two chapters (Chapters 3 and 4), I made their points of view to be separated, so it would be easier (maybe)... There are some changes though to make distinctions. But still, it is here.****  
><strong>

**to AlecReyes19 I just thought Akihisa and Yuuko are very well fitting in a Sword Art Online-like storyline more than Akihisa and Minami/Akihisa and Mizuki can do [being Kirito and Asuna's replacements].  
><strong>

**Well then, seriously, here we go...**

**Akihisa's Side.**

* * *

><p><strong>27 July 2012; Tokyo Prefecture; Fumizuki High School; Fumizuki High School Old Building 2nd<strong>**Floor Corridor; 4:20PM – 4:30PM**

BAM!

Yuuko fell on the ground after being hit by some boxes, which she didn't even bother to notice because of her focus to the school anthem's music sheet.

**YUUKO:**(felt hurt) It still hurts… (speaks to the person whom she had been collided with) What the—?! What the heck are you looking!? (then she realizes that the person she collides is none other than Akihisa) Huh? Y-Yoshii-kun?

Akihisa, who was also fallen on the ground with the boxes scattered around the two of them, felt hurt and speaks to the person.

**AKIHISA:**(felt hurt as well) Ouch… (speaks to the person whom he had been collided with) That hurts. (looking at Yuuko) Kinoshita-san? (starts making thoughts) _Kinoshita Yuuko-san... He's the older bro... No, she's the older twin sister of Hideyoshi. She's cute, and excels well in studies and sports. She's amazing in doing everthing. __As I think about her right now, I do remember those times that during this school year, she had been staying with me thrice in my home to help me in his study habits, even I don't want to do so… On one of those times, after a seven long hours of tiresome studying… _(scene changes to a different setting)

**_09 June 2012; Tokyo Prefecture; Yoshii Residence; Residence's Living Room; 5:00PM – 5:15PM_**

'**_KIRITO':_**_(_**_Kazuto 'Kirito' Kirigaya_**_(character from Sword Art Online series))_(shouts, sounds only) Let's finish this!... Starburst Stream!

'**_ASUNA':_**_(_**_Asuna Yuuki_**_(character from Sword Art Online series))_(shouts, sounds only) I had inherited this skill in order to protect someone dear!... Mother's Rosario!

Akihisa and Yuuko are playing a certain two-dimensional/2-D arcade fighting game in a certain game console. 'The Flash' Asuna, whom Yuuko uses in this match, was then defeated by 'The Black Swordsman' Kirito, whom Akihisa uses in that match. Also, a large box containing a cake [that she bought for them to eat together] was placed on top of a table near them. Then…

**_YUUKO:_**(seems determined, yet gets embarrassed as she loses ten out of ten consecutive matches in this game) Another match!

**_AKIHISA:_**(seems annoyed by her determination) Eh? You still want to go at it…? It is already 5:00PM. (though on himself as he got annoyed) _It has already been ten matches I had won and counting..._

**_YUUKO:_**(still determined) Of course! You plan to just flee after winning!?

As the battle between Kuroyukihime (**_Kuroyukihime_**_(a character from Accel World series)_)/ Haruyuki Arita (**_Haruyuki Arita _**_(a character from Accel World series)_) [used by Akihisa] and Miyuki Shiba _(_**_Miyuki Shiba_**_(a character from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei series)_)/ Tatsuya Shiba _(_**_Tatsuya Shiba_**_(a character from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei series)_) [used by Yuuko], Akihisa then looks closely to Yuuko's face…

**_AKIHISA:_**(thought as they continued battling) _...Well, it has been a refreshing time to do so after that very tiresome seven hour-studying once again... The plans with Hideyoshi were somehow changed to Kinoshita-san _(sighed) _But still... _(looked at Yuuko) _Even for being Hideyoshi's twin, she's really cute... They look the same aside from the slight difference in their hairstyles._

**_YUUKO:_**(as Akihisa looks at her face closely, seems aware of what he thinks) What...

**_AKIHISA:_**(surprised) Eh? N-No… It is nothing…!

**_YUUKO:_**(speaks confidently) You seem like you want to say that I share the same face as Hideyoshi.

**_AKIHISA:_**(thinks) …Am I really that easy to read?...

**_YUUKO:_**(explains to Akihisa) There are times when even our relatives look upon us that way.

**_AKIHISA:_**(suggests something) You have already looked a whole lot, so it might be better to change it to something unique for yourself, I thought.

**_YUUKO:_**(felt slightly angry) So, are you saying that I should change it since Hideyoshi is more attractive than me, Yoshii-kun?

**_AKIHISA:_**(smiles shyly) No, that's not it, Kinoshita-san. (seems to be flustered) Isn't it better for you to try something better about it? It might be even look well for you.

**_YUUKO:_**(flustered) Ah… (closes her eyes) Anyway, put your focus on the game. I won't be losing this time.

**_AKIHISA:_**(smiles confidently) I won't be losing just yet eith— Eh? (looks at Yuuko, whose hands, along with the console controller, are now on her lap; starts to have thoughts about it) _She's focusing on the game... So she dropped the guard near her skirt...!_ (since she wears a skirt, he looks closely at her hands moving near her skirt) _Just, just a little... Just a little more...!_ (gets flustered a little more when he thinks about it) _I... I... can... see... see...! _

In-game…

'**_MIYUKI':_**(speaks coldly) Inferno!… (executes her Level 1 Impact Skill Inferno to Kuroyukihime) Pray that you will retain your pitiful lives.

'**_KUROYUKIHIME':_**(falls on the ground) I can't… I can't believe this… (loses consciousness)

With that, the so-called 'Snow Queen' Miyuki Shiba finally defeats the so-called 'Princess Snow Black' Kuroyukihime…

Back to the reality…

**_YUUKO:_**(as Akihisa sees Yuuko's hands getting closer to her skirt, Yuuko stops playing and eventually hugs Akihisa in happiness) I won!

**_AKIHISA:_**(shocked as she actually did something unexpected from him) Bmpfh…!?

**_YUUKO:_**(still hugging Akihisa tightly and happily, with his head on her [A-cup] chest) Geez, you got too full of yourself, Yoshii-kun!

**_AKIHISA:_**(still shocked) Mpfh, mpf…! (finally speaks properly) W-Wait a sec, K-Kinoshita-san… You…

**_YUUKO:_**(realizes something out of her happiness) Ah. (shocked too when she actually did it as well, making her to feel much more flustered afterwards)

Then both of them turned away from each other for a while out of their flustered thoughts. After that…

**_YUUKO:_**(still flustered) Ah… Y-Yoshii-kun… I—

**_AKIHISA:_**(comments out of his flustered thoughts) K-Kinoshita-san really is amazing, huh?

**_YUUKO:_**Eh?

**_AKIHISA:_**(laughs shyly even he is still flustered with what happened on them) I kind of planned to take the game seriously, but I've already ended up losing… You are smart as expected… (thought once again) _and pretty too._

**_YUUKO:_**(surprised) Ugh… W-What's with that… That was just unfair!

**_AKIHISA:_**(seems clueless and nervous) W-What is it, Kinoshita-san?

**_YUUKO:_**(shouts) It's nothing! (looks at Akihisa) Besides, I'm still completely losing overall.

**_AKIHISA:_**(smiles weakly) _That was too reasonable... _T-Then, w-what do you want now?

**_YUUKO:_**You see, I don't believe in stopping before I win here. 1-10, was it?

**_AKIHISA:_**A-Ah…

**_YUUKO:_**(speaks confidently) Anyway, even with a handicap, I'll keep going until I win 10 more times at the very least.

**_AKIHISA:_**(smiles, then looks at Yuuko) You sure really are very competitive, even in these kind of things.

**_YUUKO: _**O-Of course, it is always what is within me after all!

**_AKIHISA: _**(thinks about something) Hmmm… (once he realizes about something, he speaks confidently) Well then, show me what you are really capable of, Kinoshita-san. (smiles genuinely)

**_YUUKO:_**Yeah… I will win here once again, Yoshii-kun!

The game continues with Akihisa using Taiga Aisaka (**_Taiga Aisaka_**_(a character from Toradora! Series)_)/Ryuuji Takasu (**_Ryuuji Takasu_**_(a character from Toradora! series)_) and Yuuko using Yukina Sumeragi (**_Yukina Sumeragi _**_(a character from Strike the Blood series)_)/Kojou Akatsuki _(_**_Kojou Akatsuki_**_(a character from Strike the Blood series)_)… Then Yuuko narrates the situations that had happened on that time.

**AKIHISA: **(narrates) _And after that, she became interested into the game we played... Not only that, but lately, there are others too that I had in my shelf full of console games... I was surprised that she had those as well. She's such a weird girl at some time I thought. But then..._

At some time, when they are eating the cake she baked for the two of them…

**_AKIHISA:_**(after swallowing a piece of the cake he ate) Ah… Kinoshita-san…

**_YUUKO:_**What is it, Yoshii-kun?

**_AKIHISA:_**I was wondering about this for a while now. Why do you seem to like challenges like that?

**_YUUKO:_**(widened her eyes) W-What are saying that all of a sudden?!

**_AKIHISA:_**I just thought that there should be a reason you had been like that. (seems curious)

**_YUUKO:_**Hmm… I… (thinks; but none had entered on her mind) I… don't have any idea. (looks away) Then why are actually asking such question to me?

**_AKIHISA:_**Well, I had thought of something when you said about your competence on anything, even in the ESB system, but it might not be important…

**_YUUKO:_**(curious) Then, what is it, Yoshii-kun?

**_AKIHISA:_**I didn't say anything, Kinoshita-san… (changes topic) By the way, this cake is really delicious. You seemed really to be very unique among the girls I know by far…

**_YUUKO:_**What do you mean by that?

**_AKIHISA:_**Usually the girls I knew can't cook food very well… You may seem to be an exception, I thought.

**_YUUKO:_**Are you trying to say that I'm stupid like you?!

**_AKIHISA:_**Ah… (laughs weakly, then the conversation continues as Yuuko narrates the past)

Yuuko continuously narrates as the events took place such as the two buying the game they played in a gaming store, and Akihisa joining Yuuko as she arrived back to Kinoshita residence, much to Hideyoshi's surprise.

**AKIHISA: **_After that, everything seemed to be normal for us right now... Or maybe because we have talked a lot when compared to Himeji-san, Yuuji, Minami and many more. She is really focusing to what she had done... She's interesting, if only not because of someone else though..._

**27 July 2012; Tokyo Prefecture; Fumizuki High School; Fumizuki High School Old Building 2nd****Floor Corridor; 4:35PM – 4:45PM**

At some time, the two had fixed things that had been scattered on the floor around them...

**AKIHISA: **_I guess I could only wonder if I would be the one who should initiate this in this situation or... Hmmm..._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>

**I did it fast this time than I expected... So maybe by the next three weeks I'll be posting the new episode/chapter... Nothing much to say here, except Mizuki and Minami will make their appearance there. Wondering what will be their reactions if Akihisa and Yuuko are together in not-really-a-date (well, that is, not really a date, honestly, but for Mizuki and Minami, it might be the other way around...)? **

**By the ways, see you in the next chapter!**

**NOTE: In the Sample of Storyline 'New World Online', Lisbeth is now represented by the Baka to Test character Miki Tamano of Class 2-D, a seemingly bestfriend of Yuuko in the original series, rather than Hiromi Nakabayashi, who was previously mentioned in Chapter 2 of the story. I will try to put her somewhere when I will go to the Fairy Dance Arc Baka Version later.**


	5. Ch 01 PIV (& Thoughts About Baka Part I)

**Good day, guys. I'm here once again... It seems I did not follow the date of this episode's release, in which it should have been by next two weeks... But then, when I look at the date when I published the third chapter of this story (the one on Akihisa's POV instead of Yuuko's), I said to myself it had been more than a year since the original series officially ended... in that I forgot to do something important when I had published that chapter. But here I go. For now, I will be giving the fourth chapter of the story... Then it will be followed by some important thoughts about the light novel _Baka to Test to Shokanjuu _series, a year after the last mainstream light novel volume (volume 12) [although a rumor about volume 12.5 was released last April 2014. If that rumor was true, I wish there will be someone who can able to tell about what happened to Akihisa's group during that volume.]. I think that reason is enough to make the 4th chapter/episode to be released this early.  
><strong>

**Anyways, let's start...**

* * *

><p><strong>27 July 2012; Tokyo Prefecture; Fumizuki High School; Fumizuki High School Old Building Class 2-F's Class Room<strong>**; 4:30PM – 4:35PM**

**KOHEI: **(****Kohei Fukumura ****(_Fumizuki High School Class 2-F Student)_)(as he runs in the corridor along with Asakura (**Asakura Masahiro** _(Fumizuki High School Class 2-F Student)_) and Tadashi (**Tadashi Himuro **_(Fu__mizuki High School Class 2-F Student)_), he then shouted) Kill the betrayer!

**TADASHI:** (agreed) Yes!

**ASAKURA: **(agreed) Yes!

Among the students inside the classroom are Mizuki (**Mizuki Himeji **_(Fumizuki High School Class 2-F Student)_), Minami (**Minami Shimada **_(Fumizuki High School Class 2-F_ _Student)_), Yuuji (**Yuuji Sakamoto **_(Fumizuki High School Class 2-F_ _Student)_) and Hideyoshi (**Hideyoshi Kinoshita **_(Fumizuki High School Class 2-F_ _Student)_

**MINAMI: **Those guys are really active with what they are doing, right, Mizuki? (looks at Mizuki)

**MIZUKI: **Yeah. They are doing their best to find Sugawa-kun... I'm worried about him.

**YUUJI:** Don't worry, sooner or later, he will be captured.

**HIDEYOSHI: **I think so, too.

**MINAMI:** (to Yuuji) By the way, Sakamoto, are we really going to Kirishima's house tomorrow?

**YUUJI: **Yeah... It is for our preparation for the next set of examinations next week. Well, I had told Akihisa and Muttsulini about this, so they might come too.

**MIZUKI: **Akihisa-kun should had come to us too. He needs our help.

**MINAMI: **You are right, Mizuki. He needs to be improve more than what he did in the previous examinations, just like what we did in his house. **[2]**

**HIDEYOSHI:** Yeah... You really like to do it for Akihisa... Shimada, Himeji... (weakly smiles)

Then in front of the classroom's door is Miki (**Miki Tama****no **_(Fumizuki High School Class 2-D Student)_, who had eventually been interrogated by Akira Tanaka...

**MIKI: **You are wrong! I want to know more about Aki-chan! Yoshii's really disgusting, but Aki-chan's my type!

**AKIRA: **Oh, is that true, Tamano?

**MIKI: **Yes, I do!

**AKIRA: **Then our main target isn't the leader, but Yoshii himself! It must be reported to the other members of the cult!

**MIKI: **Eh? I don't understand...

Back inside the classroom...

**YUUJI: **That idiot!

**HIDEYOSHI: **It is trouble once again for Akihisa.

**MIZUKI: **I'm really worried for Akihisa-kun... I must find him right now...

**MINAMI: **Yeah, me too, Mizuki. Let's go!

**HIDEYOSHI: **W-Wait!

Then the only female Class 2-F students [except if one counts Hideyoshi as female as well] had immediately left the classroom in a hurry...

**YUUJI: **That Akihisa! He has been involved once again in a romantic relationship with someone else other than Himeji and Shimada...

**HIDEYOSHI:** (nodded) Yeah...

**YUUJI: **By the way, Hideyoshi, can you let your sister to join our study session in Shouko's home?

**HIDEYOSHI:** (surprised) Eh? That was rather surprising for you to ask that. But why do you ask about it?

**YUUJI: **Well, I just thought we need her help to improve ourselves as well... Don't worry I'll be asking Kubo about this too. (smiled)

**27 July 2012; Tokyo Prefecture; Fumizuki High School; Fumizuki High School Old Building 2****nd**** Floor Corridor; 4:35PM – 4:45PM**

At some time, the two had fixed things that had been scattered on the floor around them.

**YUUKO: **(still on thoughts, as she is currently helping Akihisa in putting the papers into the boxes) _Come to think of it, I am always this competitive to any task whenever possible… But by that time, I do not know what I should answer to someone who had been called an 'idiot'… That seems to be the reason I thought we used to these kinds of things… _I-I'm sorry, Yoshii-kun. I didn't even notice you there.

**AKIHISA: **(shakes his head, while putting the papers into the boxes) Hm… I-I should be the one to apologize since I did careless things here that I didn't notice you too… (notices the papers he had been putting back into the said boxes) Hm? These are… **[1]**

**YUUKO: **(notices the papers she had been putting back into the boxes) …the questions for the Major Examination for the First Trimester… You didn't notice these…?

**AKIHISA: **(shakes his head as he didn't actually notice these test papers) Nishimura-sensei just told me to bring these to the vault on the first floor that I didn't bother to say something about what's inside (realizes something) Which means if I see these… If I know the questions in advance…! (Yuuko was shocked) Even I could possibly get a 100% score!

**YUUKO: **But that would be cheating if you do that!

**AKIHISA: **(nods) Y-Yes, I know. Besides, if I suddenly get such a high score, everyone in this school, including you, will suspect right away.

**YUUKO: **You are right. But I thought you will actually do that.

**AKIHISA: **(smiles shyly) W-Why should I, Kinoshita-san?

**YUUKO: **(shrugs her shoulders) You are an 'idiot/fool' after all, Yoshii-kun…

**AKIHISA: **(surprised) Eh?! So you too as well!

**YUUKO:** What do you expect?! The society knows you very well as the Ultimate Idiot. So, that's expected from you!

**AKIHISA:** Eh?! (annoyed, then sighed) All right, All right, you win for now.

**YUUKO:** Ah— Are you losing that easily?

**AKIHISA:** I'm just used to being called like that by most others. I'm not really expecting you to call me as such… Or maybe I'm not really used for me to have you calling me as that…

**YUUKO: **(slightly surprised) Hm… Do you…?

**AKIHISA:** (looks away) Ah, that's not something we should talk about right now… I'll have to fix this before someone might come here out of its anger…

**YUUKO: **Who?

**AKIHISA: **(changes topic; finds some pieces of a music sheet) Music sheet… (shows the school anthem's music sheet to Yuuko) Are these yours, by any chance?

**YUUKO: **Ah! Yes! These are mine…

**AKIHISA: **Here. (Akihisa gives the music sheet to Yuuko)

**YUUKO: **Thank you.

**AKIHISA: **No problem— (as the two finishes putting the papers into the boxes) So the rumors may be true, I think…

**YUUKO: **Eh?

**AKIHISA: **(stands up, followed by helping Yuuko to stand up) Kirishima-san…

**YUUKO: **Prez?

**AKIHISA: **(nodded) When she went to our class for Yuuji, had also told your brother Hideyoshi about your class participation in a promotional movie next Monday, and you are going to lead the class… Isn't that right? I will watch it if that would be really true.

**YUUKO: **(surprises) Ah! You do?!

**AKIHISA: **(smiles)Y-Yeah! Not only me, but also our friends as well. We will cheer you there.

**YUUKO: **_So even Prez's Class 2-F friends had already known about this… _(worried) _I'm in real danger…_

**AKIHISA: **(notices Yuuko in worry) W-What is it?

**YUUKO: **Ah— Nothing! It is nothing important really!

**AKIHISA: **Hm… (thanking Yuuko) By the way, thanks for helping, Kinoshita-san.

**YUUKO: **Then, where are you going now, Yoshii-kun?

**AKIHISA: **As an order from Nishimura-sensei, I'll be putting these boxes into the vault on the first floor. (along with his summoned being, who lifts three large boxes that contain the test papers, he, who lifts the two remaining large boxes, is about to part ways with Yuuko) After all, I'm the Punishment Inspector. Well then, I'm—

**YUUKO: **(stops Akihisa, even before he turned away, by holding his hand) _So that person he talked about must be Nishimura-sensei… After all, he is a Punishment Inspector of this school… _Wait…

**AKIHISA: **Eh? What is it, Kinoshita-san?

**YUUKO: **If you may… c-can I help you here?

**AKIHISA: **What do you mean?

**YUUKO: **(looks away) It is just my way of giving thanks to you in finding the music sheet…

**AKIHISA: **Really? (pauses as he thinks for a short while)Well then, if you insist… (gives Yuuko one of the three boxes that his summoned being lifted) Here!

**YUUKO: **(shocked) Are you really stupid?! You do seem to not have a good common sense in any situation that anyone can just call you 'idiot'!

**AKIHISA: **(laughs) Haha! I may have been called a/n 'fool/idiot' for many reasons, but I know and believe that someone, like you, can able to handle things properly and correctly.

**YUUKO: **But that's…! (slightly flustered) I guess you're right.

**AKIHISA: **You had been chosen by the headmaster because they might be thinking the same thing, hadn't you? I mean… you are a model student after all.

**YUUKO: **(widened her eyes) _Now, Yoshii-kun actually thought that I can do anything…_ (looks away from Akihisa out of her embarrassment) Whatever, Yoshii-kun…

**AKIHISA: **(notices something wrong from Yuuko, but then he smiles) I don't get you right now but… shall we go? Let's bring these boxes to the vault, or Nishimura-sensei might be angry at me for bringing these late.

**YUUKO: **Y-Yeah.

While they are leaving the 2nd floor corridor, Takashi and Kouji are actually spying on Akihisa and Yuuko, thinking something about them.

**TAKASHI: **So, it is not only Shimada, Himeji or Kinoshita whom Yoshii got attention of, but also Kinoshita's sister. He sure is really approachable despite being the Ultimate Idiot.

**KOUJI: **(felt determined) I have a plan here, Katou… (tries to call someone on the phone) I won't let Yoshii interfere my feelings with Kinoshita's sister.

**TAKASHI: **After failing with Kinoshita?... (changes topic, as he fakely coughs) For now, let's just watch them carefully so we would know where they will be going next.

RING! RING!

**KOUJI: **(picks the phone as someone called him) Yes?

**AKIRA: **(from the phone) Report! We've obtained new information. Squad F has interacted with Class 2-D's Tamano-san. She says that she has no interest in Sugawa and says that she is interested in Aki-chan. I repeat! Class 2-D's Tamano Miki has interest in Yoshii Akihisa! Class 2-D's Tamano Miki has interest in Yoshii Akihisa! Find him immediately!

**KOUJI: **Roger! But Tanaka, I had a better plan about that…

**AKIRA: **I'm hearing it, Yokomizo-kun. What is it?

**27 July 2012; Tokyo Prefecture; Fumizuki High School; Fumizuki High School Old Building 1****st**** Floor-2****nd**** Floor Stairway; 4:45PM – 4:50PM**

As Akihisa, his summoned being and Yuuko, while bringing many boxes that contained the test papers for the first trimester, are heading towards the vault, which is on the basement of the old school building, the two students are talking about something…

**YUUKO: **…Unfortunately, we can't do that, even if it costs some property damage to the school, like you and Sakamoto-kun did in the Cool Summer Festival.

**AKIHISA: **Why you can't, Kinoshita-san?

**YUUKO: **The higher school officials, especially the headmaster, had told the three major committees that we should not be able to stop any Summoners and Tests (ST) Battle until the aftermath, which is, for us, not a good thing… (felt slight angry) Especially the likes of you are the ones participating on those battles…

**AKIHISA: **Ah! (laughs weakly) Well… t-that may be true.

**YUUKO: **It is actually true… (slightly bows down, then Akihisa looks at her) That's why Saegusa-kaichou, Watanabe-senpai, Juumonji-senpai **[3] **and the other previous major committees' Presidents, since the Exams and Summoners Battle [ESB] system was made, were very insistent that they really wanted to do something to change the rules of the school, especially those concerning the ESB System.

**AKIHISA: **I see… So then, what had been the actions of the Student Council about this?

**27 July 2012; Tokyo Prefecture; Fumizuki High School; Fumizuki High School Old Building Infirmary's Corridor; 4:50PM – 4:55PM**

**YUUKO: **(stops walking once they reached the first floor) Saegusa-kaichou told us that it is better to wait until an important event will happen at some time later on… From that time, we will be doing a lot of actions to fix the problems… (felt determined) Including my recommendation to have you, Yoshii Akihisa-kun, being the Punishment Inspector, to join the Disciplinary Committee led by Watanabe-senpai, despite you being in Class 2-F.

**AKIHISA:** No way, Kinoshita-san! I won't!

**YUUKO: **You will!

**AKIHISA: **(slightly surprised, as he looks at Yuuko, stops walking as well)…Hm!... (looks away, then scratches his head) That's surprising… Then, can you give some time to think about that, Kinoshita-san?

**YUUKO: **Yes, I can. But why?

**AKIHISA: **There are some things I want to do before I will think about your offer… I can't just tell to anyone about those things though. (looks away from Yuuko, and smiles weakly)

**YUUKO: **I-I understand… I-I don't really understand…

**AKIHISA: **Don't worry… Once unexpected things happened, I might possibly join the Disciplinary Committee afterwards, right, Kinoshita-san?

**YUUKO: **Maybe… But what do you mean by unexpected event?

**AKIHISA:** I don't know what could be those unexpected events that would come to my life as an idiot later…

**YUUKO:** Eh? I don't get it, Yoshii-kun…

**AKIHISA:** Well… It is definitely hard to explain right now. (smiles weakly) But for now… **I must enjoy myself being an idiot to everyone… **(looks away with a serious face) **[4]**

**YUUKO: **Eh? (surprised)

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>

**Let see the references:**

**1. Baka to Test to Shonkanjuu anime Episode 10? Check. (Those boxes of test papers)  
><strong>

**2. The doujin 'Baka to Test to Benkyoukai'? Check. (Minami and Mizuki's study meeting with Akihisa at Akihisa's home)**

**3. Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei? Check. (Saegusa, Watanabe and Juumonji and the offer to Akihisa in joining the Disciplinary Committee)  
><strong>

**4. The fanfic 'An Idiot's Pain'? Check... Ah, no, actually/definitely not much... But still... those 'unexpected events' will probably refer to the events from volumes 8 to 12. Is Akihisa a psychic/esper/fortuneteller? Who knows?  
><strong>

**Next chapter will be obviously the follow-up of this episode/chapter. Just have no idea what will I tell about it though. But for now...**

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA: THOUGHTS ABOUT THE BAKA TO TEST TO SHOKANJUU <em>PART I<em>  
><strong>

**SONG PLAYED HERE: _Wonderful Wonder World by Yun*Chi_ (Log Horizon Season 2 1st Ending Theme) **

**[By the way, some VAs from Baka to Test now working for Log Horizon anime: Akatsuki is Yuuko/Hideyoshi, Shiroe is Toshimitsu, and Soujirou Seta is Akihisa {working for a character who is also at the center of a harem}]  
><strong>

**Here it is...  
><strong>

**It has been more than a year since the release of the last mainstream volume of the light novel series (Is it November 30, 2013?). And some point, I am starting to bother whether this series can be considered to be good or be decent [not bad, but not good either], due to some reasons. But before I could consider this series decent, I want to share some thoughts about the series... when I read the seventeen light novel volumes once again during my free time during the last month in my free time (along with the other light novel series like Log Horizon, Sword Art Online [Alicization Arc], To Aru Majutsu No Index New Testament etc.). By the way, this part will be focusing on the pairings involved in the series.  
><strong>

**1. LACK OF STORYLINE. {NOT REALLY}  
><strong>

**Apparently, this one had been subverted a bit... By the time I read the series as a whole (especially during volumes 11-12), in my opinion, it is really about Akihisa, Yuuji and Their Similarities. One can tell that Yuuji is not really different from Akihisa especially when it comes to their love interest [Shouko for Yuuji and Mizuki and Minami for Akihisa] and the backstories behind these. The only thing that makes Akihisa and Yuuji became different from one another is definitely the intelligence/wisdom, which affects their decision-making when trouble comes to them... As a result, their trouble-making capabilities affect not only themselves, but also Hideyoshi, Muttsulini/Kouta, their love interests, and all of those within the school most-of-the-time... Of course, the final part of volume 12 becomes the apparent solution to stop the troubles mainly caused by these two students: NO LOVE AMONG THE FUMIZUKI STUDENTS. [Sorry, Mizuki, someone was not really approved of your romantic relationship with Akihisa] Who did this? Someone named Linne Klein. **

**Needless to say though, the series actually had random moments within those volumes prior to 11 and 12, which created a small plot that had only became apparent when volumes 11 and 12 kicked off.  
><strong>

**Also, the series' title says something about the events in the mainstream volumes: Every problem is solved by fighting using those avatars under the ESB field and tests... Except relationships...  
><strong>

**2. THE BACKSTORIES AND THE RELATIONSHIPS OF YUUJI and SHOUKO AND AKIHISA and MIZUKI.  
><strong>

**Shouko and Yuuji's relationship and its backstory... That one's pretty good in my opinion... After all, the very reason Yuuji and Class 2-F had always wanted to have an ST Battle with Shouko and Class 2-A is to make sure that their (Yuuji and Shouko's) relationship will be under his terms, not under Shouko's [getting married immediately whenever there is a threat between their relationship, then their relationship became a focal point in volume 11, when Yuuka Koyama tries to intervene with it]. But still, I like Shouko's ways of loving a boyf... a husband I mean. There is nothing wrong about their relationship since no one had been a real threat to it to start off [Yuuka isn't really a threat in my opinion... she is rather a nuisance]. Perhaps, there was not even a better option for Yuuji other than Shouko herself.  
><strong>

**Mizuki and Akihisa's relationship and its backstory... Uh... Well, the backstory's good... But I don't know... especially when the effects of their backstory came in... Of course, if Akihisa's not an idiot as he is now, there will be no _Baka To Test To Shokanjuu _series, with the _Baka _****defines Akihisa. But still... somehow, I thought she may have been a GOOD and a BAD influence to him, that he didn't bother to notice as he became an ultimate idiot, after the said backstory. Like from being a popular guy to girls to become a popular _Baka _with the reason being Mizuki, which is not bad [for a comedy series] and not good [to be realistic though] either... Then, I just thought, by the time I finished re-reading the whole series, that his idiocy may become his great obstacle for a good development for himself and his relationship with others and Mizuki in the future [No idea what will volume 12.5 be all about though], which is not seen by the timeline of the light novel volumes itself, perhaps a key point to his future, as possibly evident in his future self during volume 10.5, where said future Akihisa will repeat the 2nd year next year. As a side note, this is somewhat one of the reasons why I started to get interested in working in a prototype of _having Baka To Test characters involving in a Sword Art Online storyline_ (where his idiocy will resulted to the death of most of his 2-F friends and Mizuki within the Death Game itself, similar to the demise of the Moonlit Black Cats and Sachi in Red-Nosed Reindeer in Sword Art Online LN Volume 2/SAO Episode 3). After all, Mizuki, in order to actually end up with Akihisa in the future, should have a great amounts of development outside of liking Akihisa, in which IMO, it didn't happen within the light novel.  
><strong>

**3. THE PAIRINGS.  
><strong>

**Since I had talk about Yuuji/Shouko and Akihisa/Mizuki in #2, I may have some thoughts about the pairings formed within the series. In the beginning, there are Yuuji/Shouko, Akihisa/Mizuki, and Akihisa/Minami. By the end of the series, other than these three, there are Akihisa/Yuuji, Kouta/Aiko, Akihisa (both as Akihisa and Aki-chan)/Toshimitsu, Minami/Miharu [one-sided on Miharu], Akihisa/Hazuki, Akihisa/Hideyoshi, Akihisa (as Aki-chan)/Miki [one-sided on Miki], Akihisa/Akira [one-sided on Akira], Akihisa/Yuuko, Kyouji/Yuuka, Yuuji/Yuuka [one-sided on Yuuka], Akihisa/Miharu [not really a pairing but I may have to put here though], Akihisa/Hiromi [trying this one as well], Toshimitsu/Hiromi [one-sided on Hiromi in hilarious way], Mr. Nishimura/Ms. Takahashi, most of the boys/Hideyoshi, Masaharu/Aoi, Masaharu/Mizuki [one-sided obviously], and Masaharu/Akihisa [not a pairing but Masaharu Takishiro is the third person Akihisa kissed in the series. Yeah.] etc. This is really expected for a harem series [Bonus points for Hiro Shimono being Yoshii Akihisa's voice actor in the anime]. **

**Apparently and generally, just within the timeline of the series itself, I had really enjoyed these pairings [except the ones with Yuuka and Masaharu Takashiro in it] and the events involving themselves. But by the time the series officially ended in volume 12 and re-read it once again, all I thought is that:  
><strong>

**_a. Will Akihisa and Mizuki's relationship progressed better as time goes by?_ Best Answer: _But Akihisa, a hero isn't just for a certain person! A hero belongs to everyone, you know?... That's why I did my best so that you can continue being a hero, Akihisa! _Who said this? Linne Klein. Again. Yeah, blame him since he is the one who suddenly shuts down Akihisa/Mizuki and Yuuji/Shouko in the last part of volume 12. Generally though, Akihisa and Mizuki's romantic relationship was good in a comedy series like _Baka To Tesuto_, but outside of it... there are some Akihisa/other girl who can do better than Akihisa/Mizuki can do on other genre. That is, of course, in my opinion.  
><strong>

**_ b. I wanted to have Akihisa possibly end up with if the series continues?_ Best Possible Answers: Yuuko, Minami, Miharu and Hiromi. Either one of these four. I had doubts with Akihisa and Mizuki's relationship to grow stronger in the future for Mizuki is rather a weak as a lead character when compared to the likes of those four mentioned, since most of her moments will always involve Akihisa, whereas, the other four had some good development outside of liking (in Minami and Yuuko's cases)/hating (in Miharu and Hiromi's cases) Akihisa. That is in my opinion, of course.  
><strong>

**_c_. _Will Yuuji and Shouko's relationship progressed better as time goes by?_ Best Answer: Needless to say, YES! It is a fact!  
><strong>

**_d._ _Who I wanted to have Yuuji possibly end up with if the series continues? _Best Answer: Shouko or else, Yuuji will definitely die when he is hooked with someone else. Again, it is a fact!  
><strong>

**As an extra note, Perhaps the main reasons I did work for an Akihisa/Yuuko story these days are that it is the easiest Baka To Test pairing to make a fanfic for me, due to (1) Yuuko's lack of screentime until volume 9-12, (2) my thoughts that their interactions might be that of _Belligerent Sexual Tension_, if not of_ Tsundere_ (owned by Minami, whereas Mizuki has _Twice Shy_ with Akihisa, obviously), and (3) The Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai/Haganai love triangle... where the male lead chooses the reverse trap as his beloved over the childhood friend and a sexy lady, all of which are once again IMO.  
><strong>

**As an another extra note, as much as I am delighted with these pairings, I am pretty much not favoring one pairing over the others when it comes to any pairing issue though (since Akihisa/Yuuko suffers for having less screentime for one another and Akihisa/Minami and Akihisa/Mizuki had some of (for Minami)/most of (for Mizuki) their interactions that made their relationship weaker than what I could expect from them, mainly due to Akihisa's idiocy, obviously.)... Except Yuuji and Shouko. Although I find it hard to make a fanfic for these two since there was no real third party to start with. Maybe a similar situation as the two involved in a date in Kisaragi Grand Park will do, not much of being my priority for me right now.  
><strong>

**So that's it for now.**

**EXTRA PART II will come up in the next chapter... It will cover about the characters' development, the series' comedic status and the system being used in the Fumizuki High School - the Exam Summoning Battle system (Reminds me of the Plavsky Particles used in Gundam Build Fighters series)...  
><strong>

**For now, see you in the next chapter!**

**EXTRA NOTE: What's with the Log Horizon Theme Doing Here?**

**My Answer: Well... I just like it. XD**


End file.
